Why don't you love me?
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Vietnam has been the keeper of his heart. Russia wanted hers so badly. But what happens when someone else already has her heart? AmeViet with one-sided RusViet. Rated T for slight violence and language


**OMG what have I written, this was supposed to be a funny story. O-O Well, Enjoy** **! ~Ash x**

* * *

 **Why don't you love me?**

 _South Vietnam, 1969_

 _"Why don't you love me? I could be good for you Da? We could be happy together…"_

 _Russia stared into the eyes of his beloved. He gripped her wrists tighter while she continued to struggle. She was dirty and bloody but she still looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful._

 _Russia was about to cry, to beg, to scream to her to accept his love. She kept shaking her head no and Russia's heart couldn't take it anymore. "Why Vietnam?! Why don't you love me!? I love you so much, why can't you give your heart to me?!"_

 _Nothing. No emotion. No tears. Only a shake of the head. "I just… I can't Russia. I don't love you…"_

 _"Why-"_

 _"Vietnam? Vietnam where are you?!"_

 _A loud voice interrupted Russia's plead. He immediately recognized that horrid voice and scowled. Vietnam, however, had an opposite reaction. She started to cry and shake, because the owner of that voice was near death the last time Vietnam saw him. He had to be shipped back to his home country to fully heal, and Vietnam hasn't seen him in over 5 months._

 _"H-He's back…"_

 _Vietnam struggled out of Russia's death grip and ran to the man who was standing on a hill near them. Vietnam reached the man and embraced him tightly, crying into his shoulder. The man just smiled and embraced Vietnam as well. Russia could see the bandages wrapped around the man's head, eye and arm._

 _Why does Vietnam show emotion towards that wrenched man? Why does Vietnam embrace him so tightly? He's done nothing but hurt Vietnam, and Vietnam treats him like a king._

 _But that's when Russia realizes it. His knees give in and he falls to the grassy floor in despair. He cries and sobs and grips his hair because life isn't fair._

 _Vietnam can't give him her heart._

 _She's already given it to America._

* * *

 _Present day_

"Vietnam, you look well Da. How are you?"

Vietnam smiled politely at the Russian nation. He smiled back. Currently, the two were at the world meeting and it was their 30 minute lunch break. America was no where to be seen, so Russia took this opportunity to talk to Vietnam. He hasn't talked to her in a while, he doesn't get many chances considering she's around America almost 24/7.

"I'm good Russia, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm good, better now that I'm talking to you. Where is America?"

He had to ask. America watches over Vietnam like a hawk. It's quiet rare seeing Vietnam all alone and America no where in sight. It's a miracle really.

But it's not like Vietnam ever complains. She loves being around America. It's almost like she's sad whenever she's _not_ in America's presence. It's sickening. At least, it makes Russia sick to his stomach.

"Oh, he's out getting lunch for us. Hopefully it's not Mc-"

"Why don't you love me Vietnam?"

Vietnam sighs, "Russia, please don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't ask that. You _know_ why."

He scoffed. Of course he knew why. It was the reason he lied awake at night, staring at ceiling, thinking of all the reasons why Vietnam didn't want to be with him. Of why she chose that obnoxious, hamburger loving, capitalist imbecile over him.

"I do know why. But why _him?_ Why not _me?_ "

"Because I love him, Russia. Not you. It's been 5 decades, when are you going to give up?"

 _Never_ , Russia thought. He will never give up on Vietnam. As long as he is breathing, Vietnam will always be his beloved.

"HEY VIET! I got us McDon-!"

 _And all he saw was red._

He swung his fist around and punched America in the face. It was perfect timing, he was right behind him when his fist connected with bone. America dropped his lunch and clutched his now bleeding and broken nose. He glared at Russia and swung his fist hard, hitting him right on the nose. The force of his swing was so great, Russia fell backwards and landed on his back. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD?!"

Russia just laughed. His nose was defiantly broken and was bleeding buckets, but he cared not. America and Vietnam, who was treating America's nose, stared at him in horror. His laughter was loud and kinda forced. Borderline maniacal. "I find it funny, _America,_ " he spit out his name like it was a disease, "that you of all people, hold the key to sweet Vietnam's heart. _It sickens me._ "

Laughter erupted from his throat once more. Vietnam clutched onto America's bomber jacket. She didn't know she broke Russia this much. She had thought, _hoped_ , that Russia had given up on her after the wedding. She didn't want Russia. She never wanted Russia, only America.

"Please stop Russia. Please give up on me…"

"NEVER VIETNAM! I CAN NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU HAVE MY HEART VIETNAM… You've always had my heart…"

Tears ran down his cheeks and his body was racked with sorrow. He hated this. He hated how weak he looked. He envied America greatly. His heartbreak, his despair, it was all America's fault. Everything bad in his life is because of America. It's a fact, he knows it is.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his broad shoulder. He looked up and saw Vietnam staring at him. Her face showed compassion and seriousness. It was a nice change from the usual void expression she always had on around him.

"I'm… I'm sorry that you fell in love with me. And I'm sorry that I broke your heart. But, I'm not sorry about not loving you. I love America because he's always been there for me. He's not a monster, you're not a monster Russia. You deserve someone who can love you. You don't deserve me."

Vietnam stood up and went back to her husband's side. America hugged her and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her black hair. Russia sat there and stared at the happy couple, envy in his heart. Maybe he should give up. Maybe he should move on. All this heartbreak was ruining him. It was crushing him from the inside and he can't handle it anymore.

He stood up and walked towards the doors, his head down and eyes downcast. He gripped the handle and stood in silence for a few moments. "You're wrong Vietnam," he spoke loudly to the whole room, " _he_ doesn't deserve you."

He opened the door and walked out, leaving his beloved behind.

For now.

* * *

 _It was supposed to be a happy occasion. But how can he be happy when the one he loves is smiling and laughing with the wrong person? He should be the one at the end of the aisle, watching her gracefully walk towards him in a beautiful white dress._

 _He only came to stop the wedding. To voice his opinion and possibly change Vietnam's mind. He would sweep her off of her feet and they would run away together, leaving America in a puddle of sorrow._

 _But it was him drowning in sorrow. It was America sweeping Vietnam off of her feet and getting to see Vietnam walk down the aisle. He wanted to stand up during the wedding and declare his love to the whole room. But he couldn't. He couldn't help but stare at Vietnam's love stricken face. Her eyes were soft and her mouth was turned upwards in a smile the whole ceremony._

 _No matter how much it broke his heart, he couldn't ruin Vietnam's special day._

 _The two at the alter shared their 'I do's' and kissed. Russia turned his head the other way. He couldn't look._

 _After the wedding he watched the two newlyweds dance on the dance floor. They slowly moved to the slow beat and embraced each other tightly. Russia was at the bar, enjoying a bottle of vodka. He stood up and exited the building. The loving atmosphere in there was suffocating him._

 _It was late now, and the sun was setting. It was actually quite beautiful._

 _'But now as beautiful as her.'_

 _Russia groaned and threw the vodka bottle at the ground. It smashed into thousands of pieces._

 _'Kind of like my heart.'_

 _He breathed in and out and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands._

 _'It's not fair.'_

 _But, when has his life ever been fair?_

 _…_

 _"I need more vodka."_

* * *

 **Crap ending is crap.**

 **This was an emotional rollercoaster. I wanted my first AmeViet story to be fun and lighthearted but my brain was like 'FUCK NO THIS GONNA SAD AS HELL'. Well, it's sad for Russia at least. Hell, I don't even ship RusViet and I felt bad for him. Sorry Russia.**

 **Also, America was originally female in this XD. What do you think? Do you guys like the idea of Fem!America x Vietnam?** **Personally I do, but I ship anything gay. I enjoy gay ships more than straight ships.**

 **ALL ABOARD THE S.S. HOMO.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this shitstorm of a story! ~Ash x**


End file.
